


You don't want it

by Galfort



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: Did Oliver just proposed to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I've not written anything in a very very long time, but I truly want to post this small story so, if you have any advice on how I could improve my writing I would be glad to hear it.

He must have heard wrong.  
Did Oliver just proposed to him?  
Connor remained silent for few seconds, staring at his man’s face until he saw hi smile go away.  
-You can’t really mean it Ollie. After…..After all that crap are you seriously thinking of marry me?-  
-Of course! I’ve always known I was meant to spend my life with you, always. I knew I would have been forever in love with you the moment you showed up at my doorstep after our first night; I knew I wanted to spend my entire life with you when you moved in. I’ve never wanted you to leave this apartment and when we broke up….it was the worst period of my life, worse than when I found out I was positive because at least at the time I had you by my side.  
Without you I’m nothing Conn, You’re the most important thing in my life and I can’t bare the thought of losing you-  
-You won’t lose me Ollie, I promise-  
-I know, it’s just…… If you’re not going to leave me why not making it official? Don’t you want to marry me?-  
Connor didn’t reply straight away and Oliver expression darkened even more.  
-Is that because you don’t believe in marriage at all or is just because you don’t want to marry me?-  
Oliver was trying hard not to cry and Connor could clearly see his shiny eyes in the dim light of the room.  
-No, no, you got me completely wrong-he started to say slowly caressing Oliver’s cheeks.  
-Then is a yes?-  
-Is not that simple Ollie, you know-he sighed.  
-No, I don’t know. This question is the one question I would never imagined myself asking and it has only two answers, yes or no, and yet you are saying none of them-  
Connor sat straight and hugged the pillow that was near to him.  
-Does this really make you this nervous Conn?-  
The law student look at him with a perplexed look and now it was Oliver turn to sigh.  
-The pillow thing, you do it just when you are really nervous or when you have to say something that is very personal for you, so personal that you find hard to share it even with me-  
-A lot of things are hard to tell you. I did a lot of awful things……-  
-And now I know them all, don’t I?-  
-Yes, you do-  
-Then what is it? You know that you can tell me everything-  
Connor remained silent for a couple of minutes, avoiding Oliver’s glance.  
-You are making me worry. Is there some other murder I should know about?-tried to joke Oliver with a little smile, but when he saw the first tears fall from Connor’s eyes he stopped immediately.  
He didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything at all and hugged the younger man, waiting for him to explain what was happening.  
He didn’t expect his proposal to turn out this way.  
He thought that Connor, after all he had done to win Oliver back, would have said yes without hesitation.  
Maybe he just didn’t know alhim as well as he had make the other believe.  
Probably no one really knew Connor, not even Connor himself.  
-Can’t you see it Ollie?-finally said the man sobbing.  
-I’m a mess and you deserve better. Look at me, one moment I’m all ready to made love with the most amazing man in the universe and a second later I’m on his bed crying because he proposed to me-  
-Is that the real reason for this?-  
Connor nodded.  
-You see, I don’t want anything more than spend my entire life with you, so I should say “yes”, and I truly want to, but on the other hand I love you too much to do it. Saying “yes” means that you will be forever tied to me and my messes, while if I say “no” you would probably leave me and start to build the future you truly deserve and you will find someone else to love eventually. That’s why I should reject your proposal and that’s why I can’t do it. That’s why it’s complicated.  
I don’t want to drag you in the same gutter that I am in, but I can’t bear the thought of a life without you.  
Tell me Oliver, what should I do?-  
A wide smile appeared on the tech-man’s face while he got closer and closer to the other man, close enough to snatch the pillow from his arms.  
-You should say “yes” then, Conn.  
Look, I’m a grown man and I know what I’m putting myself into and it’s not a gutter.  
You may be a mess, I don’t deny it, but you’re my mess. We both did bad things but never driven by evil, just by love, love made us to all that we have done and that’s why we should be together and get married.  
I don’t know how you could have borne all the pressure of the events from Sam’s death without me noticing that something really weird was happening, but you did. You did everything to protect me, just as I did everything I’ve done to protect you and know that you don’t need to hide anything from me anymore I promise that everything will be much easier.  
You may be in a gutter but we can get out of it together.  
That’s the main thing about marriage Connor, knowing that you are not alone and that we will face everything together-  
-You can’t possibly want anything of this kind-  
-Let me decide what I want, all right?-  
-Are you sure?-  
-Yes, and if you will that this whole story is too much we can move to California…..-  
-….And have a million babies?-asked Connor with a small smile.  
-And have a million babies. I bet fatherhood suits you-  
-I don’t want to move to California, not anymore. I can’t leave Michaela and…… I just can’t leave now-  
-Then we’ll stay here. Honestly I always thought that Philly is better than San Francisco-  
-And maybe a million babies are too much but we can think of having a couple of kids after we get married-  
-Then it’s a “yes”?-  
Oliver’s face lighten up and Connor could stop himself from kissing him with passion and tenderness at the same time.  
-What do you think?-  
-I want to hear it from your own mouth-  
-Then fine, it’s a “yes”, There’s nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you so I suppose we should get married-  
Oliver tried to say something but the words dried out on its tongue and in less than a second Connor was laying on his back and the older man was over him.  
-Let me show how happy I am…..-  
-Just....We don't need to rush. We shouldn't get married tomorrow,maybe not even this year. Promise we will take our time. I want to be sure that you didn't propose just put of fear of losing me-  
-I didn't Connor, I promise-  
Connor smiled and turn the other man around, pulling himself onto him, then he kissed him, slowly,on the mouth,on the neck,on his chest, going down on that beautiful body.  
Oliver was shivering.  
How he had missed this!!  
He was starting to forget about the conversation that were having and that wasn't good.  
Connor was distracting him on purpose,because he hate serious conversation such the one they were having,Oliver knew it,but they need to sort things about before moving on.  
-I am scared to lose you Connor, but this is not why I propose-Said oliver,forcong his boyfriend to look hik in the eyes-I propose because I love you and I can't picture a life without you. You are the most important thing in my life-  
-And you're the most important thing of mine and that scares the he'll put of me. That's why I need to be sure that this is what you really want because last thing I want is to hurt you and I know I'm going to do it someday.i know myself to well to think that this is not going to happen-  
-You think to low of yourself-  
Connor smiled again and then started kissing Oliver's tonic body again.  
-I'm surprised you don't,after.....well,everything-  
Then he smirked.  
-Let me show how much of a bad boy I am -conclude going further and further down on the other man's body, and Oliver knew that they were done talking for that time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be much longer but it just came out like this.  
> Maybe I will post some other chapter, so let me know if you would like that


End file.
